Cristian Sulez
Cristian Sulez is the secret twin brother of Meredith Sulez and is the son of Gabriella and Fernando Sulez. He has dark hair and light gray eyes. On June 6, 1977, Klaus came to the Sulez home, probably knowing that Cristian's parents were hunter-slayers, and attacked Cristian's grandparents, killing his grandmother and leaving his grandfather insane. Then, he did something to Meredith and Cristian that turned them into a sort of hybrid vampire (he most likely had a spell cast on his blood that would do that to them upon ingesting it). Their parents then arrived and Klaus tried to take both of the children, but Meredith bit him and he let them keep her, saying that she would need a tablespoon of blood a week if she were to stay alive. He then took Cristian and sent the family a picture of him on his birthday every June 6 until 1984. In each picture, Cristian had fully elongated fangs whereas Meredith, when discovering all this in Midnight, tried manipulating her teeth and found that she could only make them sharp like "kitten teeth". What probably happened to Cristian is that he took in more and more blood since that day, either from Klaus, other vampires, humans or animals, and eventually acquired all the powers of a vampire except for the fact that he could still age. Meredith, however, only took the bare minimum amount of animal blood to survive, and lived an oblivious essentially human life. On June 6, 1991, the Sulez parents received a new photo of Cristian, possibly indicating that Klaus had killed him to stop his aging so he could become a true vampire. This would make sense, as he had no connections to Fell's Church or its supernatural goings-on, so he would not have gone forward in time when Elena was resurrected, yet he was still the same age in Phantom. He most likely spent the years between Dark Reunion and Nightfall wandering the Earth as a vampire without Klaus to look after him. In Phantom, after examining the Guardians' work, it would appear that they removed Cristian's vampirism and supernaturality altogether, and changed his memories so that he thought he was a normal 18 year old boy who had lived in Fell's Church all his life, gone through the time shift and accepted it. He had been the problem child of the family, having gone to boarding school at age 12 (and therefore missing out on a lot of hunter-slayer training) and joining the military as soon as he turned 18. Also, it appears that in Phantom, his name is spelled with an H and his last name is now Suarez. The family may have changed their name to Sulez when moving to Fell's Church, but with no attack from Klaus, there was no need to. The spelling of his first name may have been a preference of his. L. J. Smith has these words about Cristian, which may still yet take place in the future if Klaus Influences him to remember his real life: As for Meredith and Damon--of course. I was going to explore their relationship in The Hunters. The ghostwriter will undoubtedly undo it all, but I planned for Meredith's brother Cristian to come back and be a nasty piece of work who ends up fighting both Meredith and Damon. As Damon matures emotionally he would be able to respect and like Meredith more (Damon is emotionally about toddler age now) . I think he would be quite intrigued with Meredith since she admitted that she's a born vampire hunter-slayer. I would have brought Klaus back, and had him use an apparently innocent Cristian as bait for Meredith—but of course doing scenes with a character not even in the TV series is undoubtedly one reason I was made redundant. I love Meredith, no matter how editors tried to beat it out of me. I thought I could assure that she would have some on-stage time by giving her an entirely new career—and ensuring that she needed someone to teach her the basics of feeding, because at college they don't serve blood sausage.